A Simple Plan
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Fluttershy realizes that she has feelings for Twilight Sparkle. As she makes a simple plan to let her know, Spike's new found magical abilities wreck havoc on Ponyville and Fluttershy's plan. Rating may rise.


**Work is still in progress on "Gridlocked", and in the mean time, this story will blossom, hopefully.**

**For this story, I'm debating whether to have a clop scene, and I can't decide. So I'll leave it up to you guys. Clop scene or non? (Until it is decided, the story will remain at a "T" rating.)**

A SIMPLE PLAN

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Empty woods, endless tunes  
>You see me, I see you<br>In the crowd, see my face  
>I love you.<p>

-_Magic _by Mick Smiley

PROLOGUE: FORMULATION

Fluttershy bit her lip and closed her eyes as the small bird fell from its nest. She always hated this part while taking care of the birds. She heard a thump, and opened one eye as the small bird stood up from the grounded and shook itself. She quickly scooped it up on the end of her nose and placed it back in its nest. She smiled at it and flew back to stand on the ground and watch (well monitor) the baby bird. She continued to do so until she didn't hear a thump as the bird was sailing towards the ground and when she opened her eyes, she saw the bird flying, and chirping happily.

She flew up with it, smiling shyly at it as the small bird seemed to smile back and began flying around with its parents. Flutterhy returned to the ground and turned, jumping and letting out a cry as she came face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy! What're you up to? Teaching birds to fly?" She asked, in her hyperactive tone.

"Well... um... not exactly..." Fluttershy murmured.

"Then how exactly? How?"

"I'm just... watching them... and making sure... they're okay..."

"Then how're you doing that with your eyes close?" Pinkie Pie asked, giving a goofy, confused look.

"I'm just-..." Fluttershy began but Pinkie Pie cut her off.

"Oh yeah, I remember what I came here to tell you. Twilight needs you!"

"What for?" Shy asked quietly.

"No idea, she asked me to come get you because she couldn't leave the house alone to Spike."

Pinkie Pie began hopping off to Celestia knows where, her tail bouncing as she disappeared into the field. Fluttershy watched her go with mixed confusion and silent laughter at the silly pink pony, before taking wing.

[][][]

Fluttershy knocked on Twilight's door softly. She didn't want to knock too loudly because she heard noises coming from inside and didn't want to disturb her if she was busy. The door opened and Twilight pulled Fluttershy to the ground as a bolt of green lightening shot over their heads.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted over her shoulder into the house. "Practice the ones I told you to do!"

She turned back to Fluttershy, pulling her inside. She drug her behind a couch that had been over turned, and peeked over the barrier.

"Alright Spike, turn the rock into an apple."

Fluttershy peeked over the couch after overcoming her initial fear, but was still too shy to point out that Twilight had not told her what it was she wanted. She was not surprised to see the library was in a mess. Books were scattered everywhere (more so than when Twilight was struggling to find something) and a pile of rocks was stacked beside Spike, and on his other side was a pile of various objects, that Fluttershy inferred were once rocks.

The two girls ducked for cover as the rock that Spike laid down before himself turned into a swarm of bees. The cloud rose into the air, buzzing angrily.

"Spike! I said 'apple'! Get rid of the bees!" Twilight shouted.

"Trying!" Spike cried as he ran from his current position, to avoid the swarming bees.

As he ran in a full circle of the room and was passing by Twilight and Fluttershy, the bees suddenly turned into apples, and rained down on the dragon, unicorn, and Pegasus. After the apples had all settled, Twilight frowned at Spike, as Fluttershy lifted her head from under her hooves and looked around in bewilderment.

"Spike, I think we should call it off for now. At least until I have a better understand of dragon magic."

"No wait, I can do this! It just takes some practice!" He said. "You practice all the time!"

"Yes, but I don't turn my objects into dangerous or lethal objects or creatures." Twilight stated.

Fluttershy glanced warily at the pile of objects that Spike had transformed, and they were all indeed of a harmful nature. She glanced back at Spike who had crossed his arms and was frowning now.

"Ah, c'mon. One more try? I know I can get it this time." He prompted.

Twilight sighed, placing a hoof over her eyes and shaking her head. "Alright one more shot. An apple. The _first _time."

Spike quickly placed another rock before himself and Twilight pulled Fluttershy down below the couch, keeping her fore leg wrapped over the Pegasus's shoulder.

"Um... Twilight...?" Fluttershy murmured up at her companion.

She wished to voice her protest against Spike giving his magic another try. She was surprised. She didn't expect Spike to have any ability at all in this field, but she had heard some dragons were magical.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, glancing down at her quickly and then peeking over the couch.

As she did this, she ended up pushing Fluttershy under her. The young female found herself blushing, despite herself as she felt Twilight's warm stomach pressing against her back.

It was in no way sexual, but Fluttershy felt butterflies in her stomach nevertheless. She looked up at Twilight and found her cheeks burning hotter as she couldn't help but admire the unicorn's luscious mane. She quickly buried her muzzle into her hooves, scolding herself in her mind.

"Um... nothing..." The shy one murmured.

Twilight nodded to her and then gave Spike a nod before moving down beside Fluttershy, covering her own head and closing her eyes tightly. Fluttershy had begun to shut her eyes but opened one a crack as she glanced over at her friend.

She was wondering just what had come over her. She had always thought Twilight was beautiful, but she had admired all of her friends in this way. Certainly they were much prettier than she. She had always taken their compliments to her as being nice, which she appreciated but she wished they wouldn't lie if they didn't really think she was pretty. But there was something special about Twilight Sparkle that had always caught her eye. A gem that shined a little brighter than the rest. And now with Twilight so close, it seemed all the more obvious.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she shut her eyes and buried her face as an explosion went off on the other side of the couch. After a few moments of waiting for something else to happen, the two girls peered over the couch to see Spike, covered in soot and smoking as he stared at where he projected his magic. The rock was no longer in one piece. He swayed for a moment before falling on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight Sparkle cried, hopping over the couch to her companion.

Fluttershy followed after as Twilight flipped Spike over and began asking him if he was okay.

"I think you're right..." He said, shakily. "We should wait until you have a better understanding of my... abilities."

Twilight smiled despite herself and gave Spike a kiss on the forehead where a welt was appearing from a rather large rock fragment. This caused a bubble of jealousy to form in Fluttershy's stomach, and for a moment, she grit her teeth before blushing because of her thought and looking down. She helped Twilight put the small dragon to bed so he could rest and followed her to clean up the library. She still did not know what Twilight wanted from her, but she most certainly knew what her heart wanted from Twilight.


End file.
